


if i killed myself

by richurro



Series: 500 [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But just barely, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fic, THEYRE SO CUTE, alternative universe, joshler - Freeform, over 500 words, ty and josh get high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richurro/pseuds/richurro
Summary: prompt: start a story with the word candy





	if i killed myself

**Author's Note:**

> 04.10.19

“Candy.” Tyler murmurs after a while, tiredly blinking up at the stars, eyes wet. There’s a soft rumble under him and Tyler turns his head just enough to spot a smile on Josh’s lips. 

“Candy?” Josh whispers in delighted confusion, voice raising an octave higher than usual. Tyler nods as best as he can, humming. 

“Yeah. I mean, wouldn’t you miss candy?” He asks genuinely, eyes searching Josh’s face for any sort of reaction. 

Josh is still smiling when he answers, his shoulders rising and falling. “Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean, I  _ would _ , but  _ definitely _ not as much as you.”

“ _ Definitely _ not as much as me,” Tyler confirms, a wolfish grin slipping onto his lips. When Josh laughs, it reminds him of wind chimes during the fall. His favorite sound. 

“But like…candy is great, man. Better than sunsets,” Tyler admits, squinting, watching his world pinch and blur behind his eyelashes. 

Josh giggles lightly. “But you  _ love _ sunsets,” he reminds gently, poking Tyler’s tummy. Tyler squirms for a second, whining at the touch. 

“Yeah, but like…candy…is…great,” he repeats slowly, not really knowing what else to say. Candy  _ is _ great, and he should say it. 

Josh giggles again. “I like  _ cotton _ candy,” he says softly, grinning widely. Tyler then sits up from his odd position on Josh’s chest, the heels of his palms digging into the soft blanket draped over the forest floor. He grins at Josh.

“Fairy floss? G’choice, mate,” he says in a god-awful british accent. Josh bursts into a loud, bubbly laughter, burying his face into the bedsheet under him. His pink curls fall into his eyes and Tyler faintly wonders if he’ll keep it long or cut it short again. (Tyler hopes for the former.)

“Your hair looks like cotton candy,” Tyler points out once Josh calmed down, reaching out to tug at a curl. Josh hums in content as Tyler begins to run his hand through the pink mess. 

“Soft, so soft…soft…” Tyler murmurs absentmindedly, like a child would, “Soft like a kitty…”

“I like kitties…” Josh whispers. Tyler giggles as Josh scoots closer, laying his head in Tyler’s lap and closing his eyes. 

“Dude…we need to thank Brendon for those brownies. They were so good,” Tyler says, continuing to thread his fingers into Josh’s hair. 

“Brownies! I’ll miss brownies! Brendon’s brownies…”

Tyler nods in agreement. “Yeah, they’re good! Best edibles I’ve ever had, for  _ sure _ .”

Josh then opens his eyes, looking up at Tyler. Tyler’s face flushes. 

“I want another one,”

Tyler shakes his head in the negative. “No Josh,” he chuckles, “no more brownies. You’ll regret it,”

“Fuck that,” Josh curses as Tyler giggles in surprise, “Future Josh can deal with it.  _ This _ Josh wants another brownie.”

“Joshie, no! You’ll ruin your high!” Tyler protests as Josh sits up and reaches for Tyler’s bag. Tyler latches onto his waist and works against him, trying to push him back. Josh gives out and they both laugh as he falls on his back, bringing Tyler with him. 

They wrestle for a second or two, shoving each other playfully and giggling the entire time. When Tyler ends up straddling Josh’s waist and pinning his wrists, it’s clear who’s one their abrupt wrestling session. 

Josh smiles lazily and Tyler’s stomach does a flip. “If I killed myself…” he starts, staring down at deep pools of brown, “I think I’d miss you the most.”

Josh’s smile drops, a surprised expression overcoming his features. He pauses for a moment before parting his lips. 

“…If I killed myself…I think I’d miss you too.”

Tyler kisses him gently. 

**Author's Note:**

> @beyondmythoughts i got excited so i did your prompt real quick x


End file.
